Love Comes Softly
by FairyStarDust112
Summary: Starts up after the end of episode 5x11. Owen and Brooke learn how to live, love, and let go of the past...together.
1. Prologue

Love Comes Softly

Prologue

NOTE: Starts off right after the end of Episode 5x11 when Brooke showed up at her and Peyton's house, crying.

_Brooke stood there crying in Peyton's arms. Peyton didn't say a word. All she knew was that her best friend's heart had been broken. By whom, she didn't know. And right now wasn't the time to ask. Brooke would tell her on her own time. Right now she just needed a shoulder to cry on._

_After a few more moments, Brooke pulls away. Peyton stares at Brooke, making sure she's okay. _

**Brooke**: I need to get out of here.

_Peyton wipes away Brooke's tears._

**Peyton**: Brooke, I don't think you should be out alone. Let me come with you.

_Peyton starts to get her purse._

**Brooke**: No, Peyton. (pause) It's fine.

_Brooke shrugs._

**Brooke**: I just…need to sort some things out. (pause) On my own.

_Peyton nods. Brooke wipes the last tear from her eyes and walks out the door._

_20 minutes later…_

_Brooke didn't know how she ended up here. She left the house because she wanted to be alone. It was time for her to figure out her problems on her own. Yet, here she was in front of his__ apartment__ door__…knocking._

_After a few moments, the door opens. Owen stands __there,__ seemingly surprised to see Brooke._

**Owen**: Brooke?

**Brooke**: Hey.

_Brooke starts to break down again, but she holds it in. Owen doesn't need to see her crying. It made her seem pathetic. At least, to her it did._

**Brooke**: Um, can we talk?

**Owen**: Sure. Is everything okay?

**Brooke**: Not really.

_Owen holds the door open, as Brooke walks in.__ She goes into the living room and puts her purse down. It's silent for a few moments._

**Owen**: Brooke…

**Brooke**: Rachel's gone.

_Owen walks toward her, concerned._

**Owen**: Brooke, what happened?

**Brooke**: I don't know exactly. (pause) She was doing so well! I mean, I really thought she was going to make a decent turn around. (pause) But when I got home tonight, she was gone. She took the money that Peyton had given me. I just…Owen, I don't know what to do!

_Brooke's voice starts to crack from all the emotion building up inside her._

**Brooke**: What if she starts shooting up again? What if she uses all that money for drugs? She could…she could die and it's all because of me!

_The tears start to flow. Owen pulls her into his arms._

**Owen**: Hey…hey listen to me. (pause) Brooke, don't you dare think for one second that this is your fault.

**Brooke**: But it _is_, Owen! I should have listened to you. I should have taken her to a rehab facility instead of bringing her home with me, thinking I could take care of her. She wasn't stable enough.

_Owen gently sits her down on the couch, still holding her._

**Owen**: Brooke, you only did what you thought was right. You were being a true friend to her. It's not your fault that she didn't appreciate that.

_Brooke pulls away and wipes her tears._

**Brooke**: I'm so sorry about all this, Owen. You don't need me to be dumping all my problems on you.

_Brooke tries to regain her composure._

**Brooke**: God, I'm such a mess!

**Owen**: Oh come on! (pause) You're a beautiful mess.

_Brooke stares at Owen. Her heart was pounding so quickly. What did he mean by those words?_

**Brooke**: Um…you know I think my mother had something to do with it.

_Owen furrows his brow._

**Owen**: What do you mean? Why would your mom have any interest in Rachel?

**Brooke**: She doesn't. That's just it. I saw her later tonight at the shop. She mentioned talking to Rachel. She must have said something that really got to her. Believe me, I know how conniving and ruthless my mother can be. I've heard it all.

**Owen**: And yet you still keep her around.

**Brooke**: Not anymore.

_Owen looks at Brooke, who is staring straight ahead._

**Brooke**: I fired her tonight. (shakes head) I fired my own mother.

**Owen**: You know it was the right thing to do, Brooke.

_Brooke nods._

**Owen**: But I know it doesn't make it any easier on you. I know you love her.

**Brooke**: Yet she doesn't love me.

_Brooke gives a light laugh._

**Brooke**: I seem to always have that problem. Loving someone when they don't love me back.

**Owen**: I'm sure she loves you, Brooke. She just doesn't know how to show it. If you ask me, she's the one that needs to grow up.

_Owen puts his arm around Brooke and pulls her close. She lays her head on his shoulder. There was something about him that made her feel safe and at ease._

**Owen**: You know, I wanted to know what's underneath all the clothes, but I didn't expect I'd have to deal with all _this_.

_Brooke laughs and playfully punches h__im in the shoulder. Owen smiles as Brooke places her head back on his shoulder. He gently starts to brush the hair away from her eyes._

**Owen**: You're gonna be fine, Brooke Davis. I promise.

_Brooke slowly smiles. She believed every word he had said. And she had never felt more comforted._

_One hour later…_

_Owen looks down at Brooke who has fallen asleep in his arms. He smiles. He had never seen anyone look so beautiful awake…and asleep. _

_Owen gently lays her down on the couch. Brooke wiggles a little, getting comfortable again but never waking up. He grabs a blanket from the closet and places it over her. He gently brushes the hair out of her eyes and just stares at her. _

**Owen**: (whispering) Oh, Brooke Davis. What are doing to me?

_After a few more moments, Owen slowly gets up and walks over to the chair across from the couch. He sits down and just stares at Brooke. He felt like he could sit there forever…just watching her sleep. It was the most innocent and yet the most beautiful thing he had ever done._

To be continued...

Dedicated to my Browen Bunnies at FanForum! Love ya girlies!

-Lyncoln


	2. Chapter 1

Love Comes Softly

Chapter 1

_The next morning…._

_Brooke wakes up to the sound of her cell phone vibrating. She just lets it continue to ring. After a few moments, she slowly sits up. She has to look around for a moment, not really sure where she is. Then she sees him. A shy smile slowly appears on Brooke's face._

_Owen is in the kitchen making coffee. He hears light footsteps walk into the kitchen. A small smile appears on his face. He turns around the greet her._

**Owen**: Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.

**Brooke**: Good morning to you too, handsome.

**Owen**: Coffee?

**Brooke**: Yes, please. For some strange reason, I feel like I have a slight hangover.

_Brooke sits down at the island bar and starts rubbing her temples. Owen hands her some coffee._

**Owen**: This should do the trick. It's a specialty of mine.

_Owen winks at her. Brooke takes a sip._

**Brooke**: Wow! This is _really_ good.

_Owen nods and starts to preoccupy himself by cleaning off the counter. _

**Brooke**: I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to show up at your door and end up crying on your shoulder.

_Owen shrugs._

**Owen**: It's no big deal, Brooke. Everyone needs someone they can talk to from time to time.

**Brooke**: Well yeah, but we haven't even known each other that long.

**Owen**: Does that matter?

**Brooke**: No, I guess not.

_Owen continues to clean. Brooke watches him, curiously. Was he trying to avoid something? _

**Brooke**: So…you and Chase were roomies?

**Owen**: So…you and Chase were an _item_?

**Brooke**: Hey! (points finger at him) You can't answer a question with a question.

**Owen**: Why? Are there rules about that sort of thing?

**Brooke**: Okay, smart guy. How long were the two of you roommates?

**Owen**: About 2 years.

_Owen stops what he's doing and stares right at Brooke._

**Owen**: How long did the two of you date?

**Brooke**: When did this turn into 20 questions?

**Owen**: (points finger at Brooke) You can't answer a question with a question.

_Brooke smiles._

**Brooke**: Almost a year.

**Owen**: So what happened?

**Brooke**: You know. (pause) After graduation things change. Life gets in the way.

_Owen props himself up with his elbows across from Brooke, listening._

**Brooke**: I really cared about Chase, but I started getting really involved with Clothes Over Bros. In a way, it sort of became an obsession to me. I really wanted to make it a successful business and…I guess I was eager to show my mom that I was worth something. (she shrugs) It wasn't long before Chase and I realized it just wasn't going to work. We really wanted to try, but it wasn't in the cards for us.

_Owen nods taking it all in._

**Owen**: Do you…uh…still have feelings for him?

**Brooke**: I'll always care for Chase. (pause) But I don't see us ever getting back together.

_Owen feels a sense of relief wash over him. Why? It shouldn't matter to him._

**Owen**: That's…cool.

_That's cool? Owen, what are thinking? _

_He goes back to cleaning, trying to forget what he'd just said._

_Brooke watches him with a mischievous smile._

**Brooke**: Why, Owen. Are you…jealous?

**Owen**: (rolls his eyes) Please, Brooke.

_Owen leans down to face her._

**Owen**: I'm not the jealous type.

_Brooke smiles and gets up._

**Brooke**: Well, I better get going. I'm sure Millie is running around like crazy at the shop.

_Owen walks Brooke to the door. She wraps her arms around him and he does the same with her._

**Brooke**: Thanks again, Owen. (pause) For everything.

_After a few more moments of holding each other, Brooke lets go and walks out the door. As she's making her way down the steps, she hears Owen._

**Owen**: Hey Brooke!

_Brooke turns around to see Owen leaned against the top of the railing with his arms crossed._

**Owen**: Just for the record (pause) You _are_ worth something.

_Owen smiles and walks back inside. Brooke stands there thinking about what he said. A sweet smile appears on her face as she makes her way down the steps._

_Back at Brooke and Peyton's house…_

_Brooke walks in to find Peyton in the living room, phone in hand. Peyton sets down the phone when she sees Brooke._

**Peyton**: Brooke Penelope Davis! Do you have any idea what you put me through last night?

**Brooke**: I'm so sorry, Peyton!

_Peyton pulls Brooke in for a hug._

**Peyton**: You had me worried to death! I was fine when you were gone for a few hours. But all night? I called you like 10 times.

**Brooke**: I kind of ignored the calls this morning. Not really intentionally. I was just kind of out of it.

**Peyton**: Where the hell were you?

**Brooke**: You really _didn't_ get any sleep last night did you?

**Peyton**: (sighs) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all motherly bitchy on you.

_Brooke walks over to the couch and sits down._

**Peyton**: But seriously, Brooke. Where were you?

**Brooke**: Owen's.

_Peyton eagerly sits down wanting to know the details._

**Peyton**: Okay, spill.

_Brooke laughs._

**Brooke**: There's nothing to talk about.

**Peyton**: Brooke! I know I may seem psycho sometimes, but I'm not stupid.

**Brooke**: You know, you're right. Do you think maybe Psycho Derek really _was_ your brother?

_Peyton slaps Brooke on the shoulder and laughs._

**Peyton**: Not funny! Come on! I want details!

**Brooke**: Fine. I ended up at his apartment. I told him about Rachel and firing my mom. He said some sweet things and then I ended up falling asleep on his couch.

**Peyton**: That's it?

**Brooke**: That is it.

**Peyton**: Wait…you fired your mom?!

_Brooke nods._

**Brooke**: I really don't want to talk about that right now. I'd like to get Victoria as far from my mind as possible.

**Peyton**: Aw, Brooke.

_Peyton pulls Brooke in to hold her._

**Peyton**: I'm really sorry. (pause) Seriously though…nothing happened between you and Owen?

_Brooke laughs and shakes her head._

**Brooke**: Why is that so hard for you to believe?

**Peyton**: Oh, I don't know! Maybe because he's one of the hottest guys in Tree Hill and I would've jumped him in a second?

**Brooke**: Peyton!

_They both laugh._

**Peyton**: Nah, he's all yours. I'm just making a point…

**Brooke**: Point taken! (pause) He's just not like that. I find myself learning more and more about him every day. I must say he's quite the gentleman. I mean, we haven't even kissed yet.

**Peyton**: Okay, that's got to be a record for you!

_Brooke laughs._

**Brooke**: You know usually I would feel weird about it and not go any further, but…there's something different about Owen. I really like how things are progressing. It's slow…definitely the slowest I've ever taken things…but it works.

_Peyton smiles. It was very rare to hear her best friend talk like this._

**Peyton**: Did you ever think, Brooke Davis, that maybe you're ready to stop hiding behind all the clothes and actually find happiness in _someone_ else?

_Brooke looks at Peyton, curious. Peyton kisses Brooke on the head and gets up. _

**Peyton**: What's underneath all the clothes, Brooke Davis?

_Peyton winks and walks away._

_At Clothes Over Bros…_

_Brooke is straightening up a display. Millie walks up._

**Millie**: Hey Brooke. Macy's called and they would like to meet with you next Tuesday. They want to know if you have any new designs.

**Brooke**: Okay. Go ahead and set up an appointment. I'll start some sketches tonight.

_Millie nods as she writes everything down._

**Brooke**: Did you and Mouth have a nice time at the party last night?

**Millie**: (smiles) Yes. It was great.

_Brooke smiles. There was nothing like new love to put a smile on someone's face. It had been quite some time that she had felt what Millie was feeling right now. Would she ever feel that again?_

**Millie**: You know, I was a little unsure at first when Mouth went to see Rachel. But now I know that I can trust Mouth completely. Him and Rachel have a history and I can understand that.

**Brooke**: Wait…wait a second. Mouth went to see Rachel last night?

**Millie**: Yeah. Why? What's wrong?

_Brooke knows she needs to talk to Mouth. She needs to find out what Rachel's state of mind was when he saw her._

**Brooke**: Nothing. I just…never mind.

_The door chime rings. Brooke looks up to find Owen walking towards her. This definitely perks her up._

**Brooke**: Well hey there, handsome!

**Owen**: Hey!

_Millie looks out and back from Owen to Brooke, trying to figure out why she was getting a certain vibe between them. Owen looks at Millie._

**Owen**: Hey Millie. How's it going?

**Millie**: Uh, good! Thanks for asking. (pause) Brooke, I'm going to go call Macy's back and set up your appointment.

**Brooke**: Thanks, Millie.

**Millie**: Excuse me.

_Millie walks away. Brooke walks over to another display. Owen follows._

**Owen**: So, uh, you left this at my place this morning.

_Brooke looks over at her cell phone in Owen's hands._

**Brooke**: Oh, thanks! I didn't even realize it was gone.

**Owen**: Seriously? I figured a high class fashion designer would have her cell phone glued to her ear.

**Brooke**: Have you not learned anything about me yet?

_Owen smiles._

**Brooke**: I'm glad you stopped by. There's something I want to tell you.

**Owen**: What's going on?

**Brooke**: Millie mentioned a few minutes ago that Mouth went to see Rachel last night.

**Owen**: How was she when Mouth saw her?

**Brooke**: I don't know. That's what I'm going to find out. I just really need to know. Because, honestly, Owen…I really don't think it was all Rachel. I can't let go of this horrible feeling that my mom sent her away.

**Owen**: Are you sure you want to know?

**Brooke**: Yes. I'm sure.

_Owen nods._

**Owen**: Let me know what you find out. And if you need anything, I'm here.

_Brooke smiles and rubs his arm._

**Brooke**: I know. (pause) Actually, there _is_ something I'd like to ask you.

**Owen**: Are we playing 20 questions again?

_Brooke laughs._

**Brooke**: No. Lucas and Lindsey's wedding is tomorrow and I was wondering if maybe…I don't know….we could go together?

_Seriously, what is wrong with you, Brooke? That's the longest it has ever taken you to ask a guy out. But lately she's realized that Owen isn't just some guy._

**Owen**: Like a date?

**Brooke**: Well, I mean, it doesn't have to be a date. We could go as just friends.

**Owen**: Sure. (pause) I'd like that.

_Then why is there a feeling of disappointment dwelling inside of him? Was he hoping for a date?_

**Brooke**: Great! It'll be fun. Tree Hill weddings are always entertaining, especially if it has to do with the Scotts.

_Owen laughs._

**Owen**: I can't wait. (pause) Well, I better head out. I've got some things to do at Tric.

**Brooke**: Thanks for bringing my phone back.

**Owen**: Not a problem. It gave me an excuse to come see you.

_A small look of shock appears on Brooke's face._

**Owen**: Later, B. Davis.

_Owen winks and walks out the door. _

_Brooke stands there, watching him leave._

**Brooke**: (to herself) What are you doing to me, Owen Manganiello?

_Maybe Peyton was right and it is time for her to get out from beneath all the clothes. Would Owen be the guy to pull her out? Brooke knows one thing is for sure, Owen is in her life for a reason. Hopefully soon, she will find out what that reason is._

_To Be Continued…_

_Be sure to check out another Brooke/Owen Fanfic "Better Than Love" by JennVanessa._


	3. Chapter 2

Love Comes Softly

Chapter 2

_The Wedding Day_

_Brooke is dressed in a beautiful wedding gown. It was one that she had designed herself. The wedding dress of her dreams._

_She admires herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it was her wedding day. For as long as she could remember, she had daydreamed about this day and it was finally here. Everything was perfect. She could never be happier than she is today._

_There's a knock at the door and Haley peeks her head in._

**Haley**: Brooke, are you ready? Everyone's waiting.

**Brooke**: Yeah. I'm coming.

_Haley closes the door and leaves. Brooke takes one last look in the mirror, smiles, and walks out._

_Canon in D begins to play._

_Brooke watches as the wedding party makes their way down to the altar. She tries to see the groom, but he's too blurry from where she's standing. Peyton touches Brooke's shoulder._

**Peyton**: It's your day, B.Davis. You finally found the right guy. He is so in love with you, Brooke. Don't screw it up.

_Brooke looks at Peyton curiously. Peyton begins her walk down the aisle._

_Brooke begins to squint as she tries to see the groom. He's still blurry._

_The Wedding March begins._

_Brooke smiles at everyone who has turned around to see her. She slowly makes her way down the aisle. She's almost to the altar and the groom is becoming more clear. First his legs, then his middle section, and now…_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Brooke's eyes open instantly and she sits up in bed._

**Brooke**: (frustrated) Oh, come on!

_She hits the alarm button to turn it off and falls back on the bed. This was just her luck. Destiny was very cruel to her._

_Two hours later…_

_Brooke finishes up the final touches to her hair. She wanted to look her best today because for one, it was her good friend's wedding day. And two…Owen was going with her. For some reason, she always wants to impress Owen. Even though he's made it clear he doesn't care for the outside glamour._

_Brooke looks herself over one more time in the mirror. She begins to remember the dream she had hours ago. What did it mean? _

**Peyton**: You look fabulous, B. Davis.

_Brooke turns around to face Peyton._

**Brooke**: Why, thank you, P. Sawyer!

_She walks over and kisses Peyton on the cheek. _

**Brooke**: Um, I think you should go change.

_Peyton looks down at what's she wearing and back up at Brooke._

**Peyton**: (alarmed) Why? What's wrong with it?

**Brooke**: You look a hell of a lot hotter than me!

_Peyton laughs, but a few moments later it all fades._

**Peyton**: Well, none of us are supposed to be prettier than the bride right?

_The sadness in Peyton's eyes speaks volumes._

**Brooke**: Peyton…are you sure you can do this?

_Peyton just looks at Brooke, uncertainty in her eyes._

**Brooke**: If you don't think you can, then we just won't go. You and I can order pizza, go rent some movies, pig out on some awesome ice cream…

_Peyton places her hands on Brooke's shoulder to slow her down._

**Peyton**: Brooke…it's okay. I'm not going to break.

**Brooke**: You know it's okay to break. I'll be right there with you.

_Peyton smiles._

**Peyton**: I know and that's why I love you so much. (pause) Maybe this is what I need to finally let go.

_A sympathetic smile crosses Brooke's face._

**Brooke**: You're the strongest person I know, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I'm so proud of you.

_Peyton forces a smile._

**Brooke**: Come here.

_Brooke pulls Peyton in for a hug. They both hold on for dear life._

_At the church…_

_Brooke, Owen, and Peyton are walking up the steps. Jamie comes running toward them._

**Jamie**: Brooke!

**Brooke**: Well hey there, handsome! 

**Peyton**: (smiling) I'm going to go look for Haley.

_Peyton walks away. Brooke kneels down in front of Jamie._

**Brooke**: Look at you all dressed up. You're the most handsome boy here! (looks up at Owen) Owen, you might be going in alone.

_Owen smiles. Jamie laughs._

**Jamie**: Is he your date? (secretly points up to Owen)

**Brooke**: Nah. I was hoping _you_ would be my date.

**Jamie**: I can walk in with you, but then I have to finish getting ready.

_Brooke laughs._

**Brooke**: Sounds like a plan. 

_Brooke kisses Jamie on the cheek and takes his hand as they walk in._

**Owen**: (to Brooke) Consider yourself lucky. It's been years since I've worn a tux and I really hate wearing one.

**Brooke**: Why? I think you look great.

**Jamie**: It takes a real man to wear a tux.

_Brooke and Owen look at each other about to laugh._

**Brooke**: And where did that come from, Jimmy Jam?

**Jamie**: (shrugs) Just something I've heard.

**Brooke**: (to Owen) You hear that? You're a real man today.

**Owen**: As opposed to the other days?

_Brooke smiles and shrugs. They make their way to where Peyton is sitting, alone._

_Brooke hugs Jamie._

**Brooke**: Thank you so much for making me look like the luckiest girl in the room with you as my date.

_Brooks winks. Jamie smiles._

**Jamie**: I've got to go get ready.

_Jamie runs off. Owen lets Brooke go past him so she can sit beside Peyton._

**Brooke**: Did you find Haley?

**Peyton**: Yeah. She was helping Lindsey with her dress. I decided not to bother her.

_Brooke pats Peyton's knee._

**Brooke**: Just take a deep breath and when you let it out, this will all be over.

**Peyton**: I hope so.

_Brooke watches Peyton, worried about her. After a few moments she turns to talk to Owen._

_Peyton stares straight ahead, trying not to think about the events that were about to happen in front of her. The love of her life was about to marry someone else. Could there be anything more tragic?_

_Peyton takes in a deep breath and…_

Cut to:

_Owen and Peyton are standing outside of the church, watching the people leave. Peyton stands there not saying anything. Owen touches her shoulder._

**Owen**: Are you okay?

_Peyton nods, still staring straight ahead._

**Peyton**: I'm just trying to process everything that just happened.

_She finally looks at Owen and forces a smile._

**Peyton**: I'll be fine. (pause) I think I'm gonna go ahead and make my way back to the house. 

_Owen nods._

**Peyton**: Just tell Brooke I'll see her later.

_In the church…_

_Brooke looks around the empty church as she walks down the aisle. It was exactly how it looked in her dream. A sad smile crosses her face as she sits down on one of the pews, her eyes never leaving the altar._

**Brooke**: (sighs) Will I ever make it here? Am I ready for it? And if I am, then who's the one for me? 

_Owen walks in, but when he sees Brooke, he doesn't make a sound. There was something so vulnerable about her at the moment, he didn't want to disturb her. So he just listens._

**Brooke**: You know when I was little and I had to sit in my bedroom listening to my parents argue non-stop, I would start thinking about my future. I would think about how happy I would be one day. I wouldn't marry into a loveless marriage. I would marry someone I loved with my whole heart and someone who would love me back just the same. It would be the same someone that came into my life and rescued me from the heartache and pain that I went through growing up. He would show me the true meaning of life and what it's like to really love someone unconditionally. He would be, in every way, my knight in shining armor. (pause) Maybe someday my fairy tale will come true.

_Owen stands there, unable to move. In a way, he felt like he shouldn't have been listening. He should have walked out and left her alone. But her words ran deep within him. He had just heard the very depth of her soul. It was a moment that made him realize Brooke Davis is one of the most beautiful people he had ever known._

_Brooke hears something in the back of the church so she turns around. She sees Owen standing there._

**Owen**: Hey. I've been looking for you.

_Brooke smiles._

**Brooke**: Sorry I disappeared. I just needed some time to think.

**Owen**: Do you need to be alone? I can wait for you in the car.

**Brooke**: No, it's fine. (pause) Come sit with me.

_Brooke pats the place next to her. Owen reluctantly gives in and sits down beside her. They sit there in silence for a few moments._

**Brooke**: I can't believe what happened today. I mean, I'm glad that Lucas called the wedding off, but he has to be so confused right now. And Lindsey…I can't imagine what she's going through. She was so in love with him. (pause) Well, I take that back. I know exactly what it feels like to be stuck in the middle of the Lucas and Peyton saga. The only difference is Lucas and I were never engaged or anything. So I guess in a way, Lindsey will deal with it a lot worse.

**Owen**: You and Lucas huh?

_Brooke nods. A sad smile appears on her face._

**Brooke**: He was my first love…and my first heartbreak. (pause) It took me quite a while to get over it, but I finally realized that it just wasn't ever meant to be.

**Owen**: So you believe him and Peyton are meant to be?

_Brooke shrugs._

**Brooke**: I honestly don't know what to believe anymore. I mean, to believe that there's one person out there you're meant to cross paths with and find yourself within that person…that's crazy right?

**Owen**: I used to think so.

**Brooke**: You don't anymore?

_Owen stares at Brooke a few moments, unsure of how to answer. He decides to change the subject._

**Owen**: Well you were right. This was one hell of a wedding.

_Brooke laughs._

**Brooke**: The Scott Weddings are never boring. (pause) So, um, I talked to Mouth.

**Owen**: About Rachel?

**Brooke**: Yeah. He said she was okay when he saw her. She tried to seduce him, but well that's just Rachel. He also said that Rachel seemed like she really wanted to change things around. Make her life better. 

_Owen nods, listening._

**Brooke**: Owen, I really think my mom said something to her. Something very hurtful. I need to know what happened.

**Owen**: Then go find out.

**Brooke**: But how?

**Owen**: Find Rachel.

**Brooke**: Do you know how hard that would be? She could be anywhere. Especially with all that money she took.

**Owen**: My best bet is she went back to New York. She knows the party scene there. It's a comfort to her.

**Brooke**: You think?

**Owen**: More like I _know_. I've been there before, remember?

_Brooke nods._

**Owen**: So…what do you say? You want to go find Rachel?

_Brooke smiles._

**Brooke**: What? Are you saying you want to come with me?

_Owen shrugs._

**Owen**: I just don't think you should go alone. You never know what might happen.

**Brooke**: I appreciate the offer, but I don't know if I should leave Peyton right now. She's in a very vulnerable state knowing that Lucas might have called off the wedding because of her.

**Owen**: Maybe she needs to be alone. Who knows? Her and Lucas might just work things out while we're gone.

_Brooke gives it some thought. After a few moments, she finally gives in._

**Brooke**: Okay, fine. Let's go find Rachel. I need to call the airport and see about getting us a flight as soon as possible.

_Brooke takes out her cell phone._

**Owen**: Woah, woah, woah. Wait a minute. Let's not waste our time on scheduling a flight. Let's do this old school.

**Brooke**: Meaning?

_Owen smiles._

**Owen**: Meaning…let's take my car.

**Brooke**: Road trip?

_Owen nods. Brooke smiles._

**Owen**: On one condition. (pause) No more getting naked in my backseat.

_Brooke laughs._

**Brooke**: Promise.

_Brooke kisses Owen on the cheek._

**Brooke**: You have no idea what this means to me.

_Owen nods and smiles. _

**Owen**: Well…

_Owen gets up and extends his hand towards Brooke._

**Owen**: Shall we?

_Brooke smiles and takes his hand._

**Brooke**: Let's go.

_To be continued…._

I'd like to thank everyone who has left me some really great reviews! I really appreciate it! I hope you continue to enjoy this Browen fanfic. They truly are a unique couple. Be sure to check out another great B/O fanfic by my friend. It's called "Better Than Love" by JennVanessa.


	4. Message to Readers

Message to My Wonderful Readers!!

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to give ya'll an update on this fanfic. The truth is, I will most likely never finish it. :( I'm just as sad as you might be. I had such a wonderful story planned out for this fanfic and I couldn't wait to share it with all of you. But then Mark went and destroyed Browen (for no good reason!) and my heart just sank! I just haven't felt the motivation to continue. I'm really sorry. But maybe, just maybe, I'll find my motivation again and I'll finish this for all of you! :) In the meantime, I hope you might find another one of my fics to get interested in and continue to enjoy my stories! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and keeping tabs! I truly appreciate it!

Xoxo,

Lyncoln


End file.
